ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios St. Louis
Universal Studios St. Louis USST.L Universal Studios St. Louis is a movie studio and theme park located at St. Louis, Missouri.Universal Studios also had a number of active film studios within Universal Studios complex. there are amongst the many films and television series produced at Universal Studios. Universal Studios St. Louis features 11 themed areas all situated around a large lagoon. this lagoon was the site of Universal in the Sky: Celebrate 100 Years of Universal Studios, a thematic display that showcased scenes from various Universal films, featuring fireworks, projection mapping, lasers, fire, projectors and fountains, and pyrotechnics. The eleven surrounding themed areas, clockwise from the entrance, are Hollywood, Production Central, New York City, Sci-Fi City, Marvel Plaza, Sesame World, Universal Studios Wonderland, The Lost World, Far Far Away, Hogsmeade & Nintendo Studios, this theme park is layout like the Orlando's version. Universal Studios St. Louis is also a working production studio. It has been used for several movies, television series, commercials, music videos, and other events throughout its history. It was also the home of Nickelodeon Studios. Universal Studios Michigan is home to six soundstages that are available for a variety of purposes. A seventh soundstage, Stage 18, was Sharp Aquos Theatre, where the Blue Man Group has performed. The remaining soundstages are available for rent by other production companies. During Halloween Horror Nights, the soundstages are occasionally used for the event's haunted houses. Other soundstages located throughout the park house the attractions & Themed areas Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre (in CityWalk), Twister Ride it Out, Donkey's Photo Finish, E.T. Adventure, Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride, Jimmy Neutron Nicktoon Blast, The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman, Backdraft, Space Fantasy The Ride, Lights Camera Action: Hosting by Steven Spieberg, Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase, Nickelodeon Studios, The Great Valley, Snoopy Studios, Sesame Studios, The Wiggles Studios, Seuss Studios, Shrek 4-D, Pokemon 4-D Theater, Back to the Future: The Ride, Woody's Hollywood World, & Fievel's Grand New York Adventure. Hollywood Production Central New York City Sci-Fi City BBC Studios Marvel Plaza Rides & Attraction: *'Green Goblin' is a steel launched shuttle roller coaster clone of Mr. Freeze. *'Captain America: The Ride' is a steel inverted roller coaster designed by Bolliger & Mabillard Sesame World Universal Studios Wonderland The Lost World Far Far Away Hogsmade Nintendo Studios Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights, Halloween Horror Nights is an annual event that occurs at Universal Studios Niagara Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features Halloween Rides & Attractions, haunted houses, "scare zones" and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. Horrorwood: Horrorwood with Horrorwood Lot Horrorwood Boulevard, Hard Rock Studios & Surf City U.S.A. & themed areas are closed during this event Woody's Hollywood World, BBC Studios, & Nickelodeon Studios. Horrorwood Boulevard: Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Terror Tram: '''(Production Studio Tour), a Halloween version of the Production Studio Tour. * '''Alien Forest: (''E.T. Adventure), Escape from a ghoulish forest to an alien world. * '''The Mummy: Chamber of Doom, '''is a maze attraction right at the queue of Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride. * '''Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride' * Lights, Camera, Action: Hosted by Steven Spielberg * Universal's Horror Make-Up Show * Twister: Ride it Out * The Wild Wild West Stunt Show * Jaws * The People Under the Stairs (''Soundstage 23), A trip through a cryptic movie set. Based on the film by Wes Craven. * '''Dungeon of Terror' (''Jaws Queue), A cast of ghouls haunt the halls of this dungeon. * '''Terror Underground:' (Skull Island: Reign of Kong) A blood-filled tour. * Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (''The Fast & the Furious Stunt Show)'' * Universal Science Band (Hollywood Streets) * Eagles Life in the Fast Lane * Ghost Mountain ('''The Dark Side of Pink Mountain) * '''Nights in White Satin: The Trip * Imagine * Maximum RPM! * London Cab Ride * Queen: Under Pressure * Hard Rock's Boardwalk of the Century * Dante's Peak: The Experience * EVANGELION: THE REAL 4-D 2.0 * The Berserker * Poseidon's Fury * Grande Carousel * Beach Wheel * Sky Hawk * Fireball * Wipeout * Surfside Gliders * Scramber Psyclone * Beach Swinger * The Shocker * Surf City Boardwalk Arcade New York: Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Ghostbusters! (''New York Library)'' * Chainsaw Massacre (''New York Streets)'' * Dr. Death (''New York Streets)'' * The Thing: '''(Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase) * '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Backdraft Sci-Fi City Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Transformers: The Ride * Back to the Future: The Ride * The Crypt '''(Space Fantasy: The Ride * '''Accelerator * T2 3-D: Battle Across Time * Dueling Battlestar * Men in Black: Alien Attack Hogsmeade Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Dragon Challenge * Ollivanders The Lost World Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Jurassic Park In the Dark, '''is a halloween version of Jurassic Park The Ride. * '''Pteranodon Flyers * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur * The Dark Jungles '''(Camp Jurassic) * '''Zombies Invasions 4-D (Madagascar Ride) Production Central Production Central with Production Central, Springfield Diagon Alley & Midway of Terror. & themed areas are closed during this event Cbeebies Studios, Universal Studios Wonderland Nintendo Studios, Far Far Away & Madagascar. Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Twister: Eye of the Storm * The Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Carnival of Horror (Production Central Streets), A one-night costume contest. * The Simpsons Ride * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl' * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * The Knight Bus * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies * Universal Studios Monsters Carousel * Cabin in the Woods, 'is a walk-through attraction where you Take a tour of "Cabin in the Woods". * '''Chucky's Fun House of Terror, '''is a walk-through maze. based on the Child's Play movies. * '''Paranormal Activity: The Experience, '''is a 4-D Special Effects Show. * '''Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue, '''is a live stage show based on the film of the same name and Universal's Classic Monsters. It is located at Universal Studios St. Louis. * 'Universal Studio's Sorciere'is a halloween show featuring monsters, candies, spider, frogs and a scorpion witch. * '"Monster Rock!", '''which features the infamous Universal Monsters. the same show as in Universal Studios Singapore. * '''The Purge: Breakout, '''is a walk-through escape challenge attraction. * '''Krumpus, '''is a walk-through maze attraction from the movie Krumpus. * '''Bates Motel, '''is a walk-through maze attraction based on the movie Psycho. * '''The Visit, '''is a walk-through maze attraction from the movie The Visit. * '''Halloween, '''is a walk-through maze attraction from the movie Halloween. * '''Ghost Mountain, is a enclosed indoor family roller coaster same ride as in Darkmare in Cinecittà World. * Insidious, 'is a walk-through maze attraction from the movie Insidious. * '''Saw, '''is a walk-through maze attraction from the movies from SAW. * '''AVP: Alien vs. Predator, '''is a themed indoor laser skirmish attraction at Universal Studios. The attraction was based on the ''Alien vs. Predator films * '''The Rocky Horror Picture Show, '''is a live show at Universal Studios. * '''Chucky's Insult Emporium, '''is the same show as in Universal Studios Hollywood. * '''The Dark Forest, '''is a steel roller coaster at Universal Studios Michigan. Same ride as in Thirteen at Alton Towers. * '''Jack's Funhouse of Terror, '''is an indoor-spinning steel roller coaster at Universal Studios St. Louis. The coaster is considered a "glow coaster" because of the interior theming of the ride which appears to glow in the dark, with also Horror circus music & with SFX included Fog, LED, Lasers, Fire, Water, Mists, Lighting, Color Flames & Projection screens of scary funhouse things on it then it comes to life. The ride track black-blue as well as its support, with the ride vehicles being violet. The theming also recalls past Horror funhouses that were in Jack the Clown's Nightmares. same ride of Laff Trakk at Hersheypark but in a horror version of the funhouse. * '''Jack's Carnival of Carnage, '''is a stage show. '''HHN Event Days HHN on Sep 25 to Nov 1 Times Hours: * Fri: 5:00PM to 1:30AM * Sat: 6:30PM to 2:00AM * Sun: 7:00 PM to 1:30AM Macy's Holiday Parade Macy's Holiday Parade brings some authentic balloons from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to Toronto in a month-long event in December that highlights the Christmas celebrations at the park. Grinchmas, is a month-long event in late November to December. * Snap a photo with The Grinch or a 60 foot tree, then visit Max to take a picture for all to see * Send a postcard to The Grinch, promising 3 good deeds, and a book will be sent to a child in need. * Listen to beautiful caroling from the Who-ville Singers, then try cookie and ornament decorating (prepare for messy fingers)! * Settle in for story time with Cindy-Lou Who, and then Martha May and the Who-Dolls will sing and dance for you. * Seeing to light up the tree after dark for the Wholiday Celebration. * Grinchmas on Dec 10 to Jan 4 Times Hours: * Christmas Break Weekdays: * Mon-Fri: 11:00AM to 2:00AM * Christmas Break Weekends: * Sat & Sun 11:00AM to 12:00AM Other Seasonal Events at Universal Studios Michigan: * New Years Eve on Dec 30 to Jan 2 * Victoria Day Event & Fireworks On Victoria Day * Canada Day Event & Fireworks on July 1 * 4th of July Event & Fireworks on July 4 * Labour Day Event & Fireworks on Sep * Thanksgiving Day Canada Event & Fireworks on Oct * Remembrance Day Canada & Veteran's Day Event & Fireworks on Nov * Thanksgiving Day USA Event & Fireworks on Nov * Christmas Event & Fireworks on Dec Other services Universal Meal Deal The Universal Meal Deal is somewhat of a ticketed Meal Plan for park visitors. It allows visitors of either theme park to eat all day long from Lunch through dinner at select restaurants The selection food is limited, and drinks are included. Beverages can be purchased through a Universal Souvenir Cup. For additional costs, visitors may add park-to-park Meal Deal Access allowing he or she to eat meals in five Theme Parks. Character Dining Universal Studios Michigan features a large group of characters varying from Woody Woodpecker to Spider-Man. Visitors have three ways of dining with characters. On select mornings, visitors can have breakfast at Universal Studios Niagara's Superstar Breakfast at The Hollywood Brown Derby where they can consume breakfast with Spider-Man, The Cat in the Hat, Thing One and Two, and other characters. At Universal Studios Hollywood Hotel, guests can eat breakfast with Universal Characters on select days also. Throughout the day characters have meet and greets within the parks and make appearances during lunchtime at several theme park restaurants. During dinner, on select nights, guests can have dinner with Universal Characters at all other Restaurants. Universal's Express Pass Many attractions in Universal Studios Niagara Resort allow guests to utilize Express Pass. This pass admits users to a separate line for the attraction, which is given priority status when boarding. Express Pass is not a virtual queuing service. Instead, passholders may enter the "Universal Express" line whenever they wish. This pass is not included with park admission. Park Hours: * Spring: 9AM-10PM * Summer: 9AM-3AM * Fall: 9AM-12AM * Winter: 9AM-11PM Category:Theme parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts